1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for shaving ice from solid blocks of ice, and especially for devices for shaving ice for use in snow cones and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known devices of the conventional type for shaving ice for snow cones and the like is that they do not provide a user with ice of the desired fineness, nor do they provide a sufficiently positive flow of ice shavings as rapidly and efficiently as possible. Furthermore, known type devices have a tendency for a block of ice mounted therewithin to hang up or catch, and require frequent servicing and maintenance thereof.
Another problem with known type devices is that they do not provide for easy access to the operating structure thereof, nor do they permit quick and easy replacement of shaving blades as oftentimes is necessary. Furthermore, any weighted structure for effecting positive ice block flow oftentimes tends to stick and bind, which thus defeats the entire purpose thereof. Furthermore, guiding and braking structure for the ice block oftentimes is not adequate.
Existing prior U.S. Pat. Nos. which may be pertinent to the present invention are as follows:
2,627,377 PA1 2,852,201 PA1 2,853,243
While these devices relate to the present invention, none of them disclose or teach the specific structural arrangement of the invention, nor do they offer the new and novel features thereof.